How Could You?
by The HeartProgram
Summary: Bruce does somethiing unforgivable, how will the team react to this?


**Hey Necrosis Crimson here with my friend Alice. She is the first person to take part in the Heart Program. Now I didn't do anything with this story besides edit it. If you want to do this just PM me and I'll help you get going.**

**Disclaimer: Alice and I do not own Young Justice.**

How Could You?

It was terrible. I still couldn't believe Bruce did this to me. I haven't been to Mount Justice in a week for it. He said that we should hide it. Though it was his fault I looked like this.

I sighed. Man, I wonder what the others are going to say when they see me like this. They'll probably try and kill Bruce for this, and I should let them. I begged for Bruce not to do it, but he did it anyways.

I took one last look at the evil that Bruce had done to me, then I ran down to the kitchen where Alfred had breakfast ready for me. I saw that Bruce wasn't there and I thanked my stars. I really didn't feel like talking about it. Again.

This has been happening more and more frequently lately. I mean it happened every once in a while when I was younger, but now, it was like he was doing it on purpose.

Apperently Alfred saw the look on my face and knew exactly what I was thinking.

"I'm sure Master Bruce didn't mean to do that to you."

"That is exactly what he says everytime and then he says it will never happen again, and yet it happens." I reply cutting the pancakes in front of me.

Alfred remained quiet after that. Although he seemed to already have an argument ready for whatever was said next. Alfred was just that good.

After I finished breakfast I saw Bruce coming down the stairs so I quickly got up and headed to the library.

I took the clock down into the Batcave where I put on my sunglasses and walked through the Zeta Beam.

When I appeared in the mountain I heard the usual, Artemis and Wally arguing, Kaldur trying to calm them both, and Conner and Megan making small talk.

I pulled my hood up and walked into the media room where everybody was sitting on the couch.

"Hey man, what's up with the hood?" Wally asked running up beside me.

"Nothing, my ears are just cold." I lied pulling it down a little bit more.

"Yeah, right. Pull the hood down." Wally demanded, then reached for my hood.

I smacked his hand away then went and sat next to Kal. Knowing Kal, he would be the least likely to pry into my business. One of the many reasons I respect him.

"Dude, come on, what's under your hood that you don't want to see." Wally complained walking back over to the couch.

"Well, my head is under my hood, but I allow you to see it, don't I?" I asked trying to get off of the topic.

"So what's different now?" Wally was seriously starting to get on my nerves.

"There isn't anything different now. I told you, my ears are cold." I said keeping my voice calm.

"Just pull down your hood, then I'll leave you alone the rest of the day, I promise." Wally said holding out his pinky.

"No." I said with a little bit of force in my voice.

"Wally, Robin wishes not to pull his hood down. You should respect his wishes." Kaldur said earning a glare from Wally.

"Yeah Baywatch. Lay off the kid. You don't see him trying to get you to take off those stupid goggles of yours." Artemis said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Shut up Blondie. I don't think I asked you to put in your two sense." Wally said pulling off his goggles.

"Whatever."

I was glad the subject seemed to be dropped. I really didn't like Wally putting his nose where it didn't belong, but I guess I shouldn't be one to talk, I'm always going through people's past and personal life. I guess it just comes with working with Batman.

I felt a rush of air go by me and I thought nothing of it until I heard Ms. M gasp.

I turned my head and looked at her. I saw everybody staring at me wide eyed, so I knew I had been found out. I quickly put my hands on my head and felt nothing but hair.

"Damn, it Wally, why can't you just leave shit alone?" I asked looking at my best friend.

"I-I...just wanted...to know." Wally said not looking me in the eye.

"W-Who did this to you?" Conner asked walking over to me.

"Batman." I said not bothering to look my friends in the eye.

"Why would Batman do this to you?" Artemis asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I-I don't know." I said moving away from friends.

"Well did he at least apologize?" Ms. M asked.

"Yeah. But this isn't as bad as before."

"This has happened before?" Kaldur asked.

"Yeah, several times, but those times it was fixable, nothing to bad but this time...this time I have to live with it."

"At least it isn't as bad as the time Joker did it." Wally said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Joker did something worse than this?" Artemis asked waving her hand in front of Robin face.

"Yeah, but he did it just to mess with Batman. Batman just needs to learn how to cut hair."

**Alice: Thanks for reading my story guys it means a lot to me. NC helped me a lot by telling me how to put together a story. I hope he can do the same for you. I hope I can continue to write stories after this. Goodbye for now.**


End file.
